Arrangements and Secrets
by bridgie797
Summary: They're being forced into an arranged marriage, because their parents truly believe that if they can't stand each other at first their love will grow out of respect and be stronger than some shared love at first sight that the movies show. What their parents don't realize is that they are already in love. Should they keep their love secret from friends and family?
1. Chapter 1

**To my regular readers...I promise Enter the Theater Sub and Completing Someone will be completed. I'm just very tired these days. I have plans for both. In the meantime, please enjoy this side bit that popped into my head this weekend.**

* * *

Arrangements and Secrets - Chapter 1

"Make love to me. Please, Troy. Please?" Gabriella pouted as he held himself up over the top of her. "Please?"

Troy shook his head, "Not a chance. They'll hear and if they know we're happy about this, it'll never happen. It will get way worse than it is now."

Gabriella wiggled beneath him, "I know you have this unbelievable restraint, but it's killing me. I need you to kiss me and touch me. Please, something?"

Troy grinned cockily, "Are you begging me, Gabriella?"

Gabriella huffed out an aggravated sigh, "No." She rolled her eyes and changed her mind, "Okay, maybe, but you're telling me that you aren't in the mood? Really? Come on, Troy, all you think about is sex."

Troy smiled, "Yes, but see that makes me better at controlling the urge when it's intense. Just because I want it, doesn't mean that I lose control over myself. You on the other hand lose your will power and wiggle and beg me to fuck you."

She whimpered, "You are just mean."

Troy slowly trailed the tip of his tongue down over her ear lobe, along her neck to her collar bone. His wet tongue licked down in a tantalizing way to the most sensitive place she had above her chest. He suckled at the place.

Then to her agony, he stopped touching her, got up and walked to her balcony.

He smiled to himself and adjusted his own very hard organ. She was begging him to do everything he wanted. Somehow hearing her beg made it even harder to resist the temptation her body held for him. When she joined him on the balcony and wrapped her arms around him from behind he nearly jumped out of his skin. If someone saw them like this, the secret would be out. "Gabi! Baby, what are you doing? You know they can't know."

Gabriella stepped back, "Then come in here and satisfy me before they call us down. Troy, I can't stand this. You are too close. I know that I can't touch you in their sight, but we're alone, Troy."

Troy reached out his hand and brushed her long bangs back behind her ear. His thumb traced over her cheek softly. "I know, but, honey, I don't trust my parents. If they think we're in love now, they might try to call this off. They really believe that love is something that has to grow over years. They won't understand that we can make this work. Their crazy twisted beliefs have them convinced that if we hate each other now, then we'll learn to love each other in a stronger way, honey. If they took you from me now…Gabriella, I don't know what I'd do."

Gabriella looked at him with sadness and longing. "Troy, they aren't going to—" Her bed room door opened and the two instantly jumped away from one another.

"Troy? We need to go, son." Jack looked into the room and found it empty. He knew the two were hiding something. He just wasn't sure what it was. He'd known since Troy started junior high that an arranged marriage was the only way for him. Troy had been a "ladies man" since the second his body started transitioning him into sexual maturity.

Over the years, Jack had let Lucille convince him that it had to be a forced arrangement to someone Troy didn't like, but could respect. Gabriella's first day at East High had made the match obvious. She was brilliant and Troy wasn't even remotely attracted to her. She was a "nerd," he'd told his father. Now, walking through Gabriella's room a month away from their graduation and two months away from their arranged marriage, Jack was wondering if he'd made the right choice.

"Troy?" he called out again. "Damn it, boy, where are you?" Jack leaned out onto the balcony and found them each looking at their phones and barely capable of being described as being in each other's presence. "Troy, let's go."

"Gladly," Troy replied. "Can I go hang out with Chad? We're gonna shoot some hoops at The Courts."

Gabriella huffed an irritated breath as she walked off into her bedroom. After sitting on her bed, she opened her laptop and proceeded to ignore the two men having their own conversation in her bedroom.

Troy felt his heart drop into his stomach. She was angry with him and he hated that. He'd hoped she'd hear his comment and come to the park and they could sneak away for a little while. Instead, she'd seemed to think that he was ignoring her for Chad. He wanted to make it right, but he couldn't in front of his dad.

Jack saw the shadowed look slide across Troy's face as the young girl had stormed by them. He suddenly wondered if his son was accepting the marriage after all. He wondered if he actually had it in him to care about her. "Well, yeah. I suppose that's fine." He walked to the door before turning around and suggesting to Troy, "Shouldn't you say goodbye to your fiancée?"

Troy groaned, "Whatever."

Jack stepped out and left them alone.

Troy turned on his heel and went to her. Very quietly he whispered, "Baby, Chad isn't going to the park. Meet me, Gabriella."

She looked up and furrowed her brow, "We're engaged. Does this really have to go on until we're married?"

Troy took her hands, "We've talked about this, Baby."

She had tears in her eyes, "But, I love you."

Troy couldn't let himself get caught up. He had to be outside her door in a matter of moments acting like he didn't care. "Meet me?"

She nodded, "Okay."

He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded silently and went back to her computer screen.

Troy stepped out of the door and looked at his father, "Great, let's go?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, let's go." He looked at his watch. If his son had not cared, he'd have been two steps behind him. Instead, he'd spent another few minutes in her room. Time flies when you're with the one you love, after all. Jack decided that keeping this anomaly silent was likely the best option. The mothers were adamant that the kids disliking each other, but capable of respecting each other, was extremely important.*


	2. Chapter 2

Arrangements and Secrets - Chapter 2

Troy headed for the family car. Jack followed him along with his wife. Gabriella watched them go from her bedroom with tears in her eyes. It was so hard to watch him go, and she had absolutely no one to talk to about the pain she felt. She desperately wanted the next two months to pass quickly. As she glanced back at her bed, she knew she had plenty to keep her busy. Still the thought of another 8 weeks of trying desperately to not take the "angry" words to heart when he dismissed her at school or in front of their family felt like a boulder waiting to crush her heart into pulp. She glanced toward the sky and whispered, "Please, I beg you, please let this time pass uneventfully. I need him with me. I need to be with him. You've graced us with an arranged marriage we could never have known would be what we both want, but God, please make it come sooner than the trouble we fear."

Troy left her a letter in her locker. They'd figured out that friends never asked about "notes." Everybody asked about texts now. So, he'd taken to leaving her encouraging, loving, or just funny notes in her locker throughout the week at school. He was supposed to be, "Troy Bolton, ladies man." She was supposed to be "Gabriella Montez, super freak math girl." They weren't supposed to cross paths except to bite each other's heads off.

When their parent's had first suggested an arranged marriage, they'd each independently screamed loudly. They'd each independently gone off to their own friends and ranted about the situation. Ironically, they'd each gone off to meet their friends at the same pizza place in town and had ended up confronting each other the first day. Their fight had been epic. His words screamed in her face left her furious. Then her words screamed back at him turned his face red. His return words screamed harshly had put her into tears and caused her to run from the establishment. They'd all been thrown out that day and had gone their own ways.

It had been Troy who called to apologize that night, but it had been Gabriella who suggested they find some way to co-exist. It had been Troy's idea that they get to know each other away from friends and family, but it had been Gabriella's suggestion that they keep it between them that had created the secret. It had been Troy's hormones that caused the first kiss, but it had been Gabriella's desperation for the second kiss that had made them more than co-existing friends. Now, it was Troy's silence that was keeping their parents unaware of their intense feelings, but it was Gabriella's pain that was creating a rift between them.

Gabriella rolled her eyes even as her heart leapt within her chest at the sight of his special handwriting only she saw. A few weeks into their "getting to know each other" sessions, he had admitted to loving different types of handwriting. He said that calligraphy was his favorite. He had laughed and said, "But, if you ever said anything about it at school, I'd flat out deny I even knew what it was."

Gabriella had pressed him and he'd demonstrated what he'd taught himself to do. He said he'd seen it on one of his dad's History channel shows in an old Bible and he'd been playing around with illuminated lettering and calligraphy ever since. So, each of her letters were written in calligraphy. He would place an illuminated GB on the front of the letter and drop it in her locker when he arrived with his dad in the early morning.

Now, as Gabriella gazed at the beautifully created lettering on the front of the unopened letter in homeroom, she wondered if she could stand to let her heart be lifted by what would certainly be beautiful words inside. She wondered if she had it in her to not hear whatever Chad would say as she passed him and his friends this morning.

Every morning it was the same. She'd find a letter he'd written to her in the night, but hear the heart wrenching words his friends would say as she passed by them between homeroom and her first real class for the day. The words had only grown more loving within the letters, but the spoken words had only grown harsher as the days before their graduation and wedding grew short. Her heart was beginning to fray at the edges.

Finally, as Darbus droned on, Gabriella opened the letter. It said,

My dearest Gabriella,

I love you so much.

I know that I say it too often. I don't want you to tire of the words. But, Gabriella, just the sight of you each day changes the way I feel instantly. It is only because I know that you will be there at school when I get there that I bother to rise in the morning. And, it is only because I know your eyes will graze over me throughout the day that I bother to attend to my appearance.

Honey, I know that the waiting is hard. It's excruciating for me as well. I know that you're growing weary of the silence and the pain. I am too. I wish that I could tell you I am willing to break our silence and simply scream to the world that I love the most beautiful, brilliant woman the world has to offer. But, honey, to say that would be to tell you that I can let you go, and I can't.

I can't let you go, Gabriella. I need you. I need you to breath. I need you to feel. I need you to love. I feel as though I can't possibly exist if you don't love me. I know that it's youthful love creating that feeling. I know that rationally, but it doesn't change the way it feels. I'd die for you, Gabriella. If our silence keeps the families or the world from tearing us apart, I will remain silent and ask you to do the same.

In two months, my love, I will happily, giddily, jubilantly inform the entirety of mankind that I am yours and you are mine. I will scream from the rooftops that I have waited 2 long, excruciating years to tell the world it's most beloved daughter is taken, but I will not risk losing you in the meantime.

You have my heart, Gabriella. You hold it within your chest. When you feel pain, honey, I feel it too. I know that you're sitting in homeroom now. And, I know that Chad or Jason or Zeke will say something that pains you this morning. Please, honey, please remember that I love you more than they can even comprehend. I do not feel any of what their words might say. It is only an act intended to protect us, Gabriella. I have to protect us. I will protect us.

I love you, my beautiful, sweet, wonderful Gabriella.

Your soon-to-be husband,

Troy

Gabriella felt her heart soften and her shoulders ease as she'd read through the letter. She felt that comfort that only Troy seemed to be able to bestow upon her. She felt light and loved. Then, she opened her eyes and saw Chad glaring at her. It was peculiar. He didn't often seek her out. Generally, he waited for her to cross his path, but the intensity with which he was blatantly glowering left Gabriella feeling rather vulnerable. She tried to remember that he had no idea, but the dread of the forth coming harassment from the best of her beloved's friends had begun to wear a hole in her stomach.

The bell rang and Gabriella rose along with all the other students. She hung back as best she could, but Chad was waiting on the other side of the door. She tried to rush past him, but he caught up to her. "You just can't wait for that wedding, can you, Montez? You think because your mommy makes a bunch of money and is powerful that you'll trap Troy into some bogus marriage. Well guess what, chica…I found a way to get my boy out of it. You're screwed." He turned on his heel and left Gabriella standing at her locker with her heart sinking into an abyss of fear that she knew she couldn't run to Troy to fix. Chad had found something. He was going to destroy their chance. And, she couldn't even tell Troy. That hole in her stomach suddenly felt toxic. She found herself gagging and running for the nearest girls' room.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrangements and Secrets – Chapter 3

Troy saw Chad talking to her. It wasn't like Chad to be near her. Usually his best friend just hollered something at her as she walked past them, but today he'd spoken so that only she could hear. And, then he'd seen her grow pale and ultimately bolt for the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. He didn't like the feeling that was growing in his chest. He hated when he felt like she was in trouble and he was helpless to defend her.

* * *

The end of the day finally came and Gabriella ran crying to her car as Chad reminded her of his plan. He still lacked any kind of detail about how he would be destroying the only happiness in her life, but she believed him none the less.

As Chad walked confidently out onto the gym court for a final gathering of their State Championship team, Troy cornered him. In a forceful whisper, Troy said, "What the hell did you say to her?!"

Chad laughed, "Man, no worries. I got your back, dude." He started to push away and head to the court, but Troy latched onto his shoulder and shoved him back against the side of the bleachers.

Troy took a breath as he held his friend's shoulder securely, "You might not like her, but, dude, she's my fiancée. You have got to accept this marriage whether you like it or not."

Chad shook his head, "No can do, bro. Ain't gonna be a wedding." He cockily nodded his head with an intensely confident smirk on his face.

Troy felt his heart plummet to his gut. "What the hell are you talking about?! What did you do?!"

Chad looked at him confused, "Man, you sound upset. You should thanking me. I saved your ass from ruin. You don't have to marry her now. You're golden."

Troy felt his fear rise up into his eyes, "She's my goddamn—" Troy cut himself off as he realized he was telling Chad things he shouldn't. "What did you do?"

Chad watched Troy for a moment. It was clear by the look in his eyes that he was confused. It was clear this was not the reaction he'd expected from his lifelong friend. "Look, she has no dad, right? So, I had this dude look her up to find out why. Man, he's some kind of crazy freak. He was apparently really good with numbers the way she is, but he totally went crazy, man. He completely freaked out and got hooked on a bunch of drugs and tried to kill this politician dude. He's completely fuckin' whacked, dude. No way your parents let her have your kids when they hear the crap this guy did. Bitch isn't half as great as she thinks she is. She's a fuckin' weirdo and she just lost her meal ticket."

Troy simply stood there silently as Chad walked off to the court. His best friend was right. His parents would "rethink" this whole thing if they found out about her dad. He'd lose his chance to be with the girl he loved. They'd find some other crazy chick to shove at him and he'd be forced to break things off with his fiancé that he loved. He couldn't even fathom that. He couldn't even see in his mind's eyes anyone but Gabriella next to him when he was his dad's age. He didn't want to see anyone but the girl he loved. He had to find some way to get Chad to hold on to this. He had to get that information away from him.

Coach Bolton called out for Troy to join the group as he gathered the rest of the guys together to begin their final team meeting.

That night, Troy wrote her another letter.

* * *

Baby,

I know what Chad said to you. I know what he has. I'll find a way to make him stop. I'll find something to convince him to wait to tell anyone about your dad. I'll fix this, Gabriella. I will. I'll find something, honey. I promise.

I love you so, so much, Baby. Don't ever forget that no matter what happens.

Your husband at heart,

Troy

* * *

Gabriella read the letter in homeroom and found herself staring at the back of Troy's head. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

Gabriella was aching inside, but she was smiling on the outside. Taylor continued on about any number of things that Gabriella couldn't have possibly listed off because her mind was busy wandering the possibilities of what Chad could have on her father that would make him so certain that he could get Mrs. Bolton to keep Gabriella from becoming the next Mrs. Bolton.

Finally, she looked up at Taylor whom she only just realized had been quiet for several moments now. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just zoned out. What did I miss?"

Taylor cocked her head to the side, "What has you so disconnected? I was talking about the valedictorian/salutatorian speeches. We have a lot to consider with these. Getcha head in the game, girl!"

Chad's laugh from behind Gabriella drew her attention. His voice had become an erie reminder of her impending doom. She suddenly realized that if Mrs. Bolton changed her mind, she could quickly have the programs and wedding accessories changed to another girl's name and Troy could possibly end up married to another woman or girl in a matter of weeks. That thought stirred something inside of Gabriella and she narrowed her eyes in on Chad. She wasn't losing Troy without a fight.

Gabriella turned back around and looked at Taylor intently. "I need to know beyond the shadow of a doubt if I can trust you with a secret that could, would, and might still change my life forever. If you're unsure, tell me now."

Taylor was caught off guard, but she glanced toward Chad, then back to Gabriella as if looking for some kind of explanation for Gabriella's changed mood. "Shoot."

Gabriella lowered her voice to a quiet whisper and began:

"_After that first fight at Calonco's, Troy and I began getting to know each other. Over the last 2 years, we've fallen in love with each other. We keep it a secret because he's sure that his mother will break off the engagement if she knows that we're in love. She has this insane notion that he needs to hate whoever he's arranged to marry. So, we've kept it a secret. Now, Chad has found something that he's sure will keep the wedding from happening and Troy knows what it is. He only told me that it has to do with my dad, but I don't know my dad, Taylor. It could be anything. I have to find a way to keep that stupid, lunkheaded bastard from stealing my one chance to marry the man I'm in love with. I won't let go of this without a fight. I need your help strategizing."_

Taylor leaned back. She sighed heavily and said, "Get a PI to do the background check on your dad. Leave Chad up to me. And, talk to your man. He obviously knows more than he's saying. We'll convene at my house tonight at 8."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you, Taylor."

Taylor looked at her closely, "You should have told me about this ages ago."

Gabriella looked a bit abashed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Taylor sighed, "Well, at least I know why you haven't been paying attention to a single word I've said about our speeches."

Gabriella smiled, "Have I told you how great of a friend you are?"

Taylor laughed lightly, "Not lately."


	4. Chapter 4

Troy frowned, "Honey? Where are you?" Troy walked farther into the Montez's house. Her mom didn't get home until 8 or 9 o'clock when she worked the 12 hour shifts at the hospital. So, Troy had quickly figured out which days she worked and begun coming over on those evenings. His parents weren't nearly as restrictive of his whereabouts as Mrs. Montez was of Gabriella's.

"Baby, where are you?" He was starting to get a little perturbed. She was usually around when he stopped in. He jogged up the stairs to her bedroom.

He found her lying on her bed talking on her phone. "Yeah, that's what he said. I'm betting it's the same guy Chad used. Can you believe it? That guy was my dad."

Troy frowned. She'd worked faster than he'd anticipated. He'd known that once her wheels started moving on the issue, she'd work out a plan. One of the things he loved about her so much was that she was so damn smart. He could do anything you pointed him toward, but Gabriella could figure out where to start long before anyone else even realized what they were up to. He sighed and realized he was disappointed because this meant that he didn't get to play the hero. She was going to be the game changer. He liked those rare moments when she let him save her from something. Those moments made him feel like a man. They made him feel strong and powerful, like he deserved her. These moments made him a little sad. They made him feel like he was just her pawn who could never really live up to the majesty of his queen. Troy took another breath and walked into the room.

Gabriella smiled up at him. "Hey, baby!" She motioned toward the phone. "Honey, I'll just be a minute."

Troy stopped and looked at her phone, then back to her. He felt the blood run from his face. His stomach flipped and released a herd of butterflies. She was still on the phone and calling him baby and honey. He felt his heart seize. "Gabi?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, Taylor. I'll see you later tonight." She hung up the phone and smiled at him. She walked over to him. "It's alright, Baby. Troy, honey, seriously it's okay. After Chad's laugh in the lunchroom today, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I love you, but you shouldn't have to save me or us. I am just as capable as you. Besides," she smiled teasingly, "did you know Chad has a crush on Taylor?"

Troy just looked at her. "Honey, no one…it was just us. You told her and you didn't even ask if I minded?"

She stopped and looked into his eyes, "Troy, sometimes many hands does more than make light work. Sometimes many minds can mean better solutions. And I needed someone on my side."

Troy's angry words flew out of his mouth, "I'M ON YOUR SIDE! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT?!"

Gabriella stopped. She found herself standing stock still like a rabbit who's sensed a predator nearby. Then, she got pissed. "EXCUSE ME?"

Troy took a couple of breathes, but couldn't seem to completely calm down, "You're risking everything. You're risking OUR relationship, Gabriella. You know the deal! You know what it means if they find out about us. Telling even one person makes it a secret no longer! You told me that! What are you doing? God, Baby, what if she slips? What if you get into a fight with her? Gabriella, you could have at least asked my opinion on this before you just decided to do it! This affects both of us!"

Gabriella tried to reign in her own feelings, but was failing miserably at it. "You know what, screw you! I love you so much that I have endured 2 years of verbal abuse at the hands of those friends you love so goddamned much! I have sat there and been used as fucking punching bag, because you wanted to keep that secret. You talk about protecting us, but really all you're worried about protecting is your stupid reputation! It's fine as long as you're being forced into marrying me, but if anyone actually thought you wanted me—"

Troy screamed, "What part of SECRET RELATIONSHIP have you forgotten about?!"

Gabriella looked him dead in the eye and said very calmly, "The part where you let your friends walk all over me and then convince me that it's for my own good."

Troy stood there feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him, but Gabriella's only punch had been her words. She was right. He was so busy protecting their secret that he hadn't stopped to think about what she was enduring. At least, not like that. He stood there still again. His head was whipping through all the terrible things he'd heard his friends say to her. He was thinking about all the times he'd held himself back from defending her. Now, the pit of his stomach began to well up and he knew he was going to hate these moments for the rest of his life. He looked back at Gabriella, "Baby, I'm sorry."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have said it like that."

Troy frowned and reached toward her, "Baby, I just got so scared. I over reacted. I'm sorry. You're right. You've been through hell. I just thought it was safer—"

Gabriella waved his comment off. She put her hands over her face, "It's fine."

Troy wrapped his arms around her, "No, it's not."

She melted into his arms, "Troy, it's complicated. I need someone to talk to. I know that we can't be seen together. I need help and I need someone to be on my side."

Troy felt tears surface in his eyes. She couldn't rely on him. "I know, baby. I know." He felt horrible. But, he recognized her need. "So, is anyone else in on the secret other than Taylor?"

She shook her head no. "It's just us and Taylor."

Troy held her quietly for a while. They sat there console each other. Finally, Troy pulled her over so that they were lying together on her bed cuddled together. He reveled in the way they could fight, and still end up consoling each other. "I love you, baby."

She nodded against his chest. "I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't at least think to tell you. It just all happened so fast."

Troy stroked her hair, "I forget sometimes that you're essentially on your own. You keep friends, but you haven't known them since you were born."

Gabriella chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, tell me again about how you and Chad were placed next to each other in the nursery."

Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Heard that one a time or two?"


	5. Chapter 5

Arrangements and Secrets – Chapter 5

Gabriella stood at the door wrapped in his arms. "I hate when we fight. We lose what little time we have. It's already time and I feel like you just got here."

Troy kissed her forehead. "Do you need me to sneak back in after she goes to bed?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm going over to Taylor's to 'study' tonight. I don't know when I'll be home. If she found you sneaking in, we'd be in a world of hurt."

Troy pulled her in tighter against him. "Gabriella, I can't wait for this stupid time to pass. I know what I want."

Gabriella smiled against his chest. "Me too. No more secrets when this is over. Promise?"

Troy smiled, "I've seen what secrets do to love and to people who love each other. I have no problem agreeing to no secrets."

Gabriella leaned back and looked into his startlingly beautiful blue eyes. "We're gonna make it. We're going to be married in 7 weeks. Are you ready to be my husband in 7 weeks?"

Troy grinned, picked her up and spun her around the entryway. Once she was back on her feet, he kissed her intensely. "I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle toward me in your beautiful dress," his eyes shown with the truth of his words.

Gabriella smiled as she saw his sincerity. "I know rationally that we're too young to feel this way. Yet, I know she's going to hand me off to someone and I couldn't be happier that it's you. I feel so lucky to actually love the man I'm marrying."

Troy kissed her softly, "We're young, but we'll find a way to make this work. You know how I feel about this though. We'll figure it out as we go."

She nodded, "Speaking of going, you've gotta get out of here."

Troy dropped his forehead softly against hers and smiled, "I'll see you soon."

She smiled. "Love you."

He grinned, "Love you too, baby."

* * *

Taylor sighed heavily, "Oh for God's sake, I get it. You love him."

Gabriella giggled like a 12 year old with a crush on her older brother's best friend. "I've never been able to tell anyone about this. I feel so…so…"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Giddy?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, giddy." Her big bright dark brown eyes shown with that excitement only young love can bring. It was so intense that there was no point in trying to deny it, even if she'd wanted to try. "I love him so much, Taylor."

Taylor shook her head, "It just seems so barbaric to me. An arranged marriage? Really? I mean who does that now? What, is she getting a herd of cattle from them or something?"

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes, "No. She's just worried I'll end up with some bad boy like she did and ruin this life she's tried to make for us."

Taylor furrowed her brow and looked directly at Gabriella, "So, selling you is her answer?"

Gabriela threw a pillow at her darker skinned best friend. "She isn't selling me. They're not actually exchanging anything. She's just trying to create the best circumstances she can think of."

Taylor shook her head again as she looked back down at the calculus in front of her, "I still think it's barbaric."

Gabriella giggled again, "That's because it is."

* * *

Troy was pacing his floor. He'd been doing it for a while. His thoughts had so consumed him that he'd not noticed his father standing in his doorway with his arms crossed.

"Son, what seems to be the problem?"

Troy frowned harder. He looked up and met his father's inquisitive eyes. "Nothing, just something Chad said to me yesterday."

Jack nodded and meandered into the room. "At practice?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

Jack watched Troy begin to pace again. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Troy shook his head and continued pacing.

Jack watched him put one foot in front of the other in a repetitive way. "It seemed to upset you quite a bit then and it's obviously still on your mind."

Troy nodded, but said nothing.

Jack watched his son for another moment. Finally, he sighed and sat down on the boy's bed. "Troy, I know there's something going on between you and Gabriella that you aren't telling us parents about. Don't get me wrong, I understand why you feel you need to keep secrets. Still, I hope you're keeping your future in mind with whatever this is? The arrangements are made, Troy. You're literally scheduled to marry the girl in a matter of weeks."

Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was considering telling his father the truth. He realized after his fight with Gabriella that he really needed someone to trust as well. He'd always just considered her his confidant and best friend. Now, he found himself wishing there really were someone to ask for advice. "I don't know, Dad. You got to choose your wife. I don't. I don't think there's anything about this that you could understand."

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Well, that's true, but Troy the truth is that you and Gabriella are well suited for each other."

Troy shook his head, "You don't get it. You don't understand at all!" He stomped out of his room and out to his tree house. He needed to discuss this with someone, but Gabriella was over at Taylor's house again today and he was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Gabriella smiled at Taylor, "Do you think this will work?"

Taylor grinned, "I'm sure I can get him to tell me his secret. Then from there I just tell him that I'm smarter than him and there's a better way to stop the wedding. You know how unsure he gets when I tell him I know the answer and he doesn't. Plus, interrupting the wedding happens in the movies all the time. He'll totally go for it. Then we just have Troy tell him the truth the morning of the wedding, that he really does want to marry you and that you two have been in love all this time. And, voila! No more trouble from Mr. Danforth."

Gabriella giggled. She felt so much better knowing that Chad could be wrangled in without being told. She really wanted the secret to stay between her and Troy and Taylor. She hadn't realized until her and Troy's fight that he really was scared that even their closest friends would ruin everything if they weren't careful. He really had seemed scared to lose her. She smiled at Taylor, "It sounds like a plan. Can you call me when it's done?"

Taylor smiled brightly, "Of course! You go talk to your man. I've got a date to get ready for."

Gabriella gave Taylor a hug. "You are such a life saver!"

Taylor leaned back, "No worries. I gotcha' back, chica."

Gabriella smiled and said her goodbyes as she headed out the door to go to Troy's. As she left, she pulled out her cell phone. She texted Troy. They didn't usually use their phones, because they knew their parents could have the cell phone company print out their texts each month and neither Troy, nor Gabriella put it past her mother to do that. You home? We need to talk. It was simply and could easily be construed as an angry, fight-inducing comment if read through the wrong eyes.

Troy smiled as he got the text. He hadn't realized just how badly he needed to hear from her. Yes, tree house. Innocuous, safe, and completely unrelated to what he had in mind for when she got to his enclosed safe haven.


End file.
